


Aftermath

by Judin



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Galeon as a vengeful spirit, Gen, Giving Rai a chance to deal with Rei's return, Hurt/Comfort, Rai is very proud and hurt and angry, Rei is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judin/pseuds/Judin
Summary: Slowly, trembling and barely able to breathe, Rai climbed to all fours, shoving against Galeon’s oppressive weight over him. Then Galeon dropped his bulk and for a terrifying moment Rai thought he would be crushed, but instead Galeon sank right through his skin and inside him ... And Galeon was a rage so monstrous it felt like Rai’s throat and heart would burst.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Appeared in the 2020 Beyblade zine hosted by Misdre.

The bus trundled down the narrow mountain road towards the valley and the hostel where Rai, Mao, Kiki and Gaou were staying. Rai sat alone in the front of the bus, looking out the window at the open sky and the green hills and woods far, far below. He felt light-headed, while a heavy emptiness sat in his stomach, flowing and ebbing like nausea. It was relief, he thought, and it felt strange only because it had been so long, and because it had come so unexpectedly. It was over. He had lost. Rei had won.

The other three sat in the back, talking enthusiastically about the finals.

"You were so cool, Gaou! You totally crushed Max in your round!" Kiki gushed.

"It was fun," Gaou agreed. "I'd like to fight him again."

"I want to fight Takao again," Kiki said. "For real this time. I'll show him how strong I am."

"You'll both have a chance tonight." Mao's voice was quieter, but she sounded happy. It occurred to Rai that he couldn't remember any time recently she had been truly happy.

"Cause we're going to the party, right? He'll let us, won't he?"

"I think so, but give him a little time, okay?"

They were talking about him. Rai wondered what they were waiting for.

"When ... When do you think Rei is coming back?" Kiki whispered cautiously.

"Shh, Kiki. Later, okay?"

A sting in the emptiness. Why were they tiptoeing around the issue? Rei had won, had reclaimed his position, so they could say whatever they wanted.

Back at the hostel, the strange dance continued. Mao asked him very gently if they should get lunch, as if it wasn't the most natural thing in the world that they should. When they sat down at the table there was complete silence; no one tried to make conversation, beyond asking to be passed this or poured some more of that.

When Rai cleared his throat, Mao flinched.

"The party begins at six, so we should be ready to walk up there twenty minutes beforehand," he said.

At least they smiled. "We'll be ready," Mao announced, and afterwards things were a little easier, for a while.

They had an hour or so to spend, so Rai squared his shoulders and walked down to town to call home. The elders would already know how the tournament had ended, but Rai should still check in, answer any questions they may have, and prepare them for Rei's plans. His relief from the bus was long gone by the time he was listening to the ringback tone and waiting for someone to pick up. The emptiness had turned into a nauseous, riotous void.

"Wéi, nǐ hǎo. This is Jiang."

"Nǐ hǎo. It's Rai. May I speak with Elder Ruan?"

"Rai! We saw you on TV, your battle was incredible!"

"Thank you. Is Elder Ruan there?"

"Ai, I’m afraid I can’t disturb him; he’s in council. I think they’re deciding what to do about Rei.”

Rai took a deep breath. "He will want to hear from me. I need to tell them what happened after the battle -"

"Oh, don't worry about that; Rei already called."

"... Rei called?" It was not quite time for summer heat to relieve the silent spring, but already, cicadas were bussing insistently in Rai’s skull.

"Yes, he spoke for a long time with Elder Ruan. That's why the council was called."

"Oh." So Rei had begun to take responsibility. That was promising; the right thing to do for a young leader.

"But we'll see you tomorrow, Rai. There'll be a proper feast to welcome you home. Tell Mao and Gaou we are all so proud of them."

The receiver felt heavy in Rai's hand. "Of course I’ll tell them. They will be so happy to hear it." He hung up.

He realised he had Galeon clenched in the other hand. He lifted the blade and ran his thumb over it, flinching as the metal edge gave him a shock.

Rei was taking back the responsibilities that had been given to Rai when he left. As he should. He had won. Rai had lost. The clan needed its leader, the one chosen by Byakko. Rei would make the clan stronger, would open the gates and let in the light. The light that Rai had shut out.

The tournament after-party was being hosted by the BBA and the Chinese tournament sponsors, and was held at the compound where the BBA team were lodging, just a few kilometres up the road from where the Byakko clan were staying. At five forty precisely, they set out. Rai walked behind the others. With every step he wished that he had stayed at home. He kept hold of Galeon in his pocket, and felt the blade pulse with energy.

They arrived to a courtyard hung with lanterns, and doors thrown wide to welcome them into the long, low-ceilinged common room. Already there was music of the noisy sort Rai had heard in Hong Kong, and several of the other teams had arrived, including the boys from Thailand and the three Maldivian kids. In the middle of it all, Kinomiya Takao was holding court. The Byakko clan lingered a few seconds in the doorway, long enough for Rai to realise that Takao was recounting to a captive audience his victory round against ... Rai.

"Rei-nii!" Mao spotted Rei in the crowd and hurried over to greet him, Kiki trailing her. Rei waved at them. He locked eyes with Rai for a moment, but was quickly distracted by Mao's enthusiastic hug.

Rai looked away while he could. The leap of affectionate joy one feels when laying eyes on an old friend again ... It hurt. When he looked at Rei now all he could see was the stern glare from across the dish earlier today, feel the incredible power of Byakko thrumming against his skin as the world was engulfed in green light.

Gaou walked away towards the food station, where he was quickly included in a conversation between the smallest Maldivian boy and the BBA's Kyouju.

Rai should have stayed at home. Among these laughing children, he had no place. He remained indecisively in the doorway, until Takao's voice pierced the general noise to burrow into his sensitive ears.

"It was Kai who gave me the nudge, but the idea to use the sand, that was all me. So when the second round started I immediately headed out into the sandpit-"

"But how did you know Rai would follow you?"

The boy grinned and rubbed his nose. "Oh, with the way he was underestimating me-Oh! Rai! Hi!"

Without missing a beat he came bounding over and held out a hand. "I'm so glad you guys came!"

Rai couldn't help the way his lip curled. "Of course," he said tightly. "If you'll excuse me." He walked away, hoped desperately that Takao would just let him go, and breathed a sigh of relief when the boy got distracted by new arrivals in the doorway.

Rai found a chair against a wall and sat down. Anger pulsed in his temples. It was easy enough for Takao to celebrate; he had won everything. And the other teams, what had they lost? A children's game, a sports tournament.

He pulled Galeon from his pocket and held the blade loosely between his hands. Again the metal sparked and stung his fingers.

Rai had lost everything, yet he was expected to smile and be enthusiastic and friendly. He was expected to step aside and let Rei take back the responsibilities and the privileges, the power and the duty that had been Rai's for nearly a year. He sat for a while in solitude, simply enduring. The only fool who tried to strike up a conversation quickly gave up when Rai didn't reply.

It occurred to him suddenly that Rei might see him sitting here and come to talk to him, but when he looked up and scanned the room, he saw neither Rei nor Kiki and Mao anywhere. Gaou and Takao appeared to be bonding over their mutual love of food, but the others were gone. Outside, maybe? Already, there were sounds of beybattles in progress out in the yard.

Maybe he should go find Kiki. He had been hard on the boy lately, and it was high time they had a talk. It would give him something to do. Kiki had been as upset by Rei leaving as any of them; the trouble he had caused was likely an expression of his inner turmoil. Yes, they should talk; clear the air. So Rai went outside.

It was getting deep into twilight, and the air had become a little chilly. The sky was clear; only the horizon was piled high with purple clouds. Kiki and the other two were not at either of the beydishes, though they were surrounded by eager bladers. In the closest one, the Indian kids were battling the Himalayan team. Rai hardly remembered their names. He hadn’t paid much attention at the time. He caught the eyes of their leader, the wolf, and, feeling strangely unsettled under that quiet, weighty gaze, hurried on. Beyond the compound, it was quiet, the music and voices fading behind him.

Where could they have gone? Why would they have left the compound? Rai closed his eyes, sharpened his hearing and took in the calls of evening birds and the wind in the trees. Faintly, he picked up voices ahead. He followed the sound.

On a fallen tree trunk under a well of green leaves, Rei and Mao sat with Kiki close between them. Rai drew back into the shadows swiftly, glad he had walked silently and that he was downwind.

Kiki had clearly been crying.

"It's alright," Rei was saying. Both he and Mao had an arm around the younger boy, and Kiki was resting his head on Rei’s shoulder. "I'm so sorry,” Rei mumbled, speaking to them both. “I should have left some sort of message for you, I know that now, but I was afraid the elders would punish you if they suspected you had supported my going."

“We would have come along,” Mao said, showing a fang in a sharp smile. “We would have followed you.”

“Then you would have been banished too, and I feared that even more,” Rei said.

"We never stopped believing in you,” Kiki said, voice hoarse. “Not really. I swear I never did."

A great hiss like a boiler releasing steam blocked the sound of the night wind from Rai's ears.

_Sssssshhh_

He shook his head. His thigh stung as Galeon sparked in his pocket.

Rei stroked Kiki's hair, met Mao’s eyes over the boy’s head, and the two shared a look containing a more complicated understanding. They didn’t seem to have heard the noise.

“Poor Kiki,” Mao said. “You got swept up in it all, and no one noticed."

"Everyone was so angry. I just wanted us to be happy again. For things to be like they were."

"They will be," Rei reassured him.

 _Everyone was so angry_.

Rai clenched his teeth, a rumble of thunder vibrating in his diaphragm, another deep hiss rattling his skull.

_Sssshh_

Mao put her hand on Kiki’s back. “Come now, dry your eyes. What will the others think when we return and you look like that?"

Kiki sat up properly and scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand. “Yeah, yeah, stupid Mao. I’m not a kid.”

“Want to go back?” Mao asked Rei. “Before we’re missed.”

Rei pulled his foot up on the tree trunk and rested his weight on his hand. He looked up at the sky. "Not just yet. I've been meaning to ask ... Do you guys know … Do you know where Galeon comes from?”

Kiki bit his lip and looked down. Mao’s smile faded.

Rei caught their hesitance, eyes keen and sharp. He pushed again. “I’ve read the clan history, and there’s no mention of a black lion god there. Was he given to Rai or …?”

Cold shock drizzled down Rai’s back like rain. Was Rei after Galeon? He couldn’t mean to ask Rai to give him up, surely? To punish him for challenging him? That would leave him with nothing. It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t FAIR!

“Guys?”

Mao gave a little sigh. “After you left ... Rai-nii ... He stopped smiling.”

Kiki pulled his knees up and hugged them. “He didn’t want to play or blade with us, just trained on his own every day.”

“Sometimes he was gone all day, walking in the mountains,” Mao continued in a hushed voice. “One night there was a terrible storm, Rai-nii came home in the middle of it, and when he crossed the threshold, all the lights went out as one. The next day, the elders acknowledged Galeon. They called him _the clan’s vengeance_.”

Rei upper lip curled in distaste. “But where did he come from?”

Mao crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at the ground. Rai held his breath ... and he saw the very moment when his sister decided to betray him.

“The story I’ve heard says that many years ago, before we were born, poachers came to our mountains. They captured a lion. A storm was coming, so they stopped in the village to ask for shelter, but the clan saw them for what they were and sent them packing.”

“You mean we let them go?” Rei asked.

Mao’s eyes were heavy-lidded and unhappy. “There was nothing they could do, not without making contact with the outside world.”

“Then they should have made contact,” Rei said roughly.

Mao nodded slowly. “The poachers had to move on, and the storm caught up with them. Their remains were found afterwards. The lion was dead in its cage, apparently struck by a bolt of lightning, which was unlikely enough by itself, but the poachers bore marks both of having been scorched by lightning and torn apart by the animal. Their eyes were frozen wide in death.”

She seemed to recall suddenly that Kiki was listening to the gruesome tale, and indeed his eyes were big as saucers. “How did it happen?” he asked, with all the terrified anticipation of the invincible ten-year-old.

“Did Rai tell you?” Rei asked quietly. His eyes were luminous and intent in the twilight.

Mao chewed her lower lip and glanced again at Kiki.

“Oi, Mao, if you know something, you’d better tell us,” Kiki said, all grown up.

Rai was trembling with the strain of holding still, hands clenched at his sides. How dare she pass on what he had told her in confidence!

“Mao?”

She took a deep breath. “Rai said ... He said the lion begged the storm for aid, for the power to take its revenge. Lightning struck, and the spirit of the lion was freed from its body. It became Galeon, and it made the poachers feel its wrath.”

“But didn’t pass on like it should have afterwards.” Rei slid down from the tree to face Mao. “And this is the holy beast in Rai’s bit chip? Mao, Galeon is a vengeful spirit!” He sounded outraged.

“Rai tamed a vengeful spirit?” Kiki whispered. “Cool.” But Mao looked away from Rei, unable to hold his gaze.

“Let’s go back,” Rei said, eyes narrowing in determination. “I need to talk to Rai.”

_Ssshhah_

Rai closed his eyes and clenched his teeth against a wave of rage. He reached into his pocket for Galeon, but the blade sent another spark biting into his fingers and he flinched, jerking a step backwards and rustling the underbrush. Rei’s head snapped to attention.

Rai ran.

And he heard Rei follow.

Never before had Rai been prey, and his pride told him to stand and fight, but Rei was Chief; Rai couldn’t refuse him if he demanded Galeon. So he ran, blindly, like a day almost a year ago now, until, like that day, his foot was suddenly hooked by a root, slamming him into the ground and making his beyblade stab into his side. He dug his nails into the dirt and groaned open-mouthed, unable to breathe. Blood soaked through his trousers.

_SSSSHHHSS_

A warm, wet breath was exhaled against the back of his head, making him freeze where he lay. He opened his eyes and there were massive black paws on either side of him.

“W-what ...? Galeon?”

Slowly, trembling and barely able to breathe, Rai climbed to all fours, shoving against Galeon’s oppressive weight over him. Then Galeon dropped his bulk and for a terrifying moment Rai thought he would be crushed but instead Galeon _sank right through his skin and inside him_.

And Galeon was a rage so monstrous it felt like Rai’s throat and heart would burst.

_“Vengeance.”_

The voice was like a purring thundercloud. Lightning sizzled in Rai’s brain. He clutched his head and howled into the dirt, black lightning twisting in his body, rage crackling in his heart.

“Rai!”

Blind fear drove him up at the sound of Rei’s voice closing in, and then he was running again, fast as the wind that now howled through the trees, displacing the gentle spring twilight with a burgeoning storm. Distant lights appeared; the lanterns in the compound.

_“Vengeance.”_

Takao’s face swam before Rai’s eyes while an unstoppable wave of intent drowned his own will.

“No! We have to run away! Just let me-“

 _“Vengeance.”_ On the one who ruined everything. The outsider.

“NO!” Rai fought, tried to haul them away from the lights, but his feet were not his own anymore; moments later he staggered against the gates to the compound. “Galeon, no.”

Before him were the children gathered about the beydishes. Rai’s brain was on fire. Galeon took them both across the threshold. The lights went out. Voices were raised in confusion, buzzing in Rai’s ears.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“He’s bleeding! Get help!”

Help. Get help. Rei is coming. Coming to take him. To separate us. Take everything from me.

Someone touched his arm, Rai lashed out, roaring.

“Hey, hey, Rai, what’s wrong?” Takao.

Galeon attacked, grabbed Kinomiya Takao by the lapels and lifted him into the air. The boy gasped and kicked, eyes wide and frightened, and Rai felt cold dread at his own dark satisfaction. It wasn’t just Galeon who delighted at the power of their violence. “YOU!” he roared. “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!”

Takao’s throat was working against Rai’s fingers. “Rai-gck ... What-...!”

“Let him go, Rai.” Kai was approaching with the rest of the BBA behind him, his eyes red and dangerous.

Galeon showed Rai’s teeth, and his growl was the coming of thunder. Clouds were gathering above them. Gaou came too, and several of the other teams, but no one dared come close.

“Let Takao go!” Kyouju cried shrilly.

With an effort, Rai put Takao back on the ground, though he couldn’t make Galeon let him go. Inside he was fighting desperately to hold the lion back. He looked into Takao’s terrified face, and Galeon opened their mouth, fangs wet and hungry and ready to tear out a throat.

“Rai?” Takao whispered. “Is that you?”

“Rai-nii! Rai-nii, stop!”

Rai let go of Takao and spun around to face Mao, Rei and Kiki in the gateway.

“Stay away!” Lightning crackled from his fingertips. The weight of his black lion beast was crushing the air from his lungs.

“Rai-nii!” Mao sounded fearful. “What’s going on?”

“Rai!” Rei stepped forward. “We need to talk.”

Rai growled, shoulders rolling. Galeon crouched them low. “I know what you want,” Rai said, voice barely human. “But you can’t have him! I won’t let you take him from me!”

Kiki held out his hands. He was holding Rai’s blade, fallen from his pocket.

Rei took another step forward. “Galeon is gone from the bit.”

Rai’s hackles rose, vision going red. Rei. Rei who left. Rei who stole Byakko. Rei who returned and took everything; Mao, Gaou, Kiki, Rai’s chance at achieving his dream. Rei who humiliated Rai before all of China.

Rei held out a hand. “Rai … Where is Galeon?”

“YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” Rai’s voice split in two, whined like feedback from a speaker, creaking in the sky.

“Galeon?” Rei took another step closer. “Galeon, you need to come back to your bit. Rai cannot contain you!”

A gasp went through the crowd, and Rai’s eyes darted around, as he and Galeon realised simultaneously that they were surrounded. Galeon looked for a weak link, and Rai cried out in alarm and covered his eyes to hide the children from the lion’s eyes.

“Stop it! Stop it!”

Or maybe he was hiding himself from _their_ eyes. The BBA was watching, and the boys from Mongolia and Thailand, and Rai’s family, all of them watching, curious and frightened. Rai wanted to hide; from Kai’s hard eyes and Max’ soft ones, from Baldan’s dignity and the other children’s fear, from Mao, Gaou, Kiki and their growing comprehension, but most of all from Rei, who was stern and strong, who was chief and chosen one.

Rei took another step forward and Rai snapped to attention, claws out and ready, but all Rei did was reach into his pocket and pull out his blade to hold it out. Rai flinched away from Byakko, breathing hard. Rei’s bit pulsed with green light, hurting Rai’s eyes. He held his hands up to block the glare, but it was in his mind now, judging him.

“Galeon!” Rei said. “We will find your remains and give them the burial you deserve. We will give you peace! Please, let Rai go!”

_SSSSSHHHHSSSHAH_

Galeon licked his wounded paws, licked Rai’s wounded pride and whined.

“Rei …” Irritation filled Rai’s mouth, like a cloud full to bursting with energy, so that lightning played between his teeth when he spoke. “Galeon is mine.” He forced himself to look up and meet Rei’s eyes. “You’ve taken everything else from me, but you will not take my power!”

“Rai-nii, you don’t mean that! What are you saying?” Mao’s voice was like a stab of light into the raging dark. Rai growled at her, making her step back. The fear on her face was a stab of another sort. He knew suddenly that she had been afraid of him for a long time.

“Rai.” There it was again; the outrage, the disappointment, Rei’s pupils thin and sharp. It hurt as much as Byakko’s soft growling. “Rai, that's enough,” Rei said. “Tell Galeon to come back to his blade."

"NO! You can't do thi-AH!" Rai fell to his knees, clutching his head as more hot lightning flashed in his skull. "AAAAH!"

_SSSSSHHHH_

"Rai-nii!" At once, Mao was kneeling in front of him, stroking his hair, his face, tears in her eyes. "Galeon, please let him go! Please, you're killing him!"

Rai watched in horror as his hand shot out and grabbed Mao by the throat, pushing her down. His body climbing on top of hers and squeezing. She clawed at his hands, drawing blood. He was snarling helplessly. Then Rei, Kai, Takao and Gaou were on him, tearing him away from Mao and wrestling him to the ground.

"Hold him!" Rei cried, grabbed Rai's hair and pulled his head back so he could press Driger against Rai's forehead.

Rai and Galeon screamed as the world disappeared in green light.

For a moment afterwards, Rai remained conscious, empty and cold. Above him the sky was clear and full of stars. The wind was mild and smelled like spring. He passed out.

When he woke, it was to throbbing pain. He focused on breathing while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the fading dark. Above was a whitewashed ceiling with dark beams. He was lying on his back on a raised pallet like the one at the hostel, except it didn’t smell the same. He had been stripped down to his underwear and covered in a light blanket. When he tried to lift his hands, he found them stiff and achy and wrapped in bandages.

A sound made him raise his head. Gaou was asleep and snoring in a chair, head on his breast. Further down the row of pallets, Mao and Kiki were sleeping too; Kiki curled up with his head on Mao’s stomach, both of them wearing yesterday’s clothes. Someone had put blankets over all of them, and Mao’s bare toes peeked out from the bottom of hers.

Rai felt like he’d been hit with a sledgehammer. He breathed hard through his nose and braced himself before dragging himself up into a seated position, clenching his teeth to keep from groaning at the starbursts of pain in his head and neck.

He needed to find Rei.

Galeon. It mustn’t be too late. Let it not be too late to save him.

The floor was cold under his feet. His legs trembled under him like a pair of eels, but he managed to walk himself to the door, taking one step at the time and feeling like he was going to throw up any moment. Just as he reached the wall, a pair of big hands came around his waist to hold him back.

“Rai, you need to stay in bed,” Gaou said gently.

Rai wriggled helplessly while Gaou pulled him carefully backwards. “Let go, Gaou!”

Kiki and Mao startled awake and sat up, rubbing their eyes and blinking.

Gaou refused to back down. “The doctor said you shouldn’t move. Please, Rai.”

“Rai-nii? Rai-nii!” Mao jumped from the bed to come help.

“Let GO of me!” Rai swung around and scratched Gaou across the cheek, making him fall back and let go. Rai caught himself with his hands on the floor, and slowly rose back up.

He met his family’s shocked, hurt eyes for a moment and then turned away from them and began the painstaking walk back to the door and beyond. Crossing the threshold felt like a momentous thing.

“Kiki,” Mao said. “Go get Rei.”

Good. It would save Rai some walking.

Kiki kept his distance as he jogged past Rai, and then set off at a run as soon as he was clear.

The sky above was neither light nor dark now, dawn breaking somewhere beyond the walls of the compound. It was an hour of spirits. Let Rai’s wounded spirit still be with him. The last of what was Rai’s.

He made his way along the pillared porch lining the house, towards the other set of apartments, following Kiki. Behind him, Gaou and Mao followed on silent feet. Rai’s vision was beginning to swim when a door up ahead went up and the BBA came hurrying outside with Daitenji Kogoro, Kiki and Rei in front. They were in various states of sleepwear, except Rei, who didn’t look like he had slept at all.

“Rai, what are you doing up?” he demanded, striding forward.

Before Rei could reach him, Rai knelt down in a deliberate motion, halting Rei in his tracks. “Where is ... Galeon?” Rai asked, breathing carefully in and out. Gods, he was going to pass out again.

“Here,” Rei said, pulling the black blade from his pocket and holding it out so Rai could see the lion roaring on the bit chip.

Relief hit Rai so hard he swayed. He held out his hands, cupped together in supplication. “Please, Alpha, let me have him.”

Rei’s eyes widened. “Rai …”

Rai couldn’t hold his arms up. He leaned forward on his hands, gasping as the wooden floor dug into his knees and spikes of pain travelled up his arms.

“Galeon and I are ... akin,” he said, breaths heavy in his chest. “He is the only one I haven’t let down. Please, Rei. Let me be his chosen one, if I can be no one else’s.”

Then Rei was there and hauling him to his feet. “Gaou, help me!”

But Rai shrank against Rei, away from Gaou’s touch, knowing full well he didn’t deserve that. Couldn’t Rei see the bright red scratches on Gaou’s face?

Rei sighed, shifting his weight and freeing his hand to push Galeon into Rai’s hands. To his surprise, Rai felt a great peace flow into him and through him from the blade. He looked up in surprise.

Rei nodded. “Last night, Byakko acknowledged Galeon. They tested each other, Byakko won, and he raised Galeon to a protector of the clan. He will be our strength and pride.”

Rai looked around, and everyone were smiling, even Kai, a little, and Rai found himself smiling too, leaning his forehead against his blade and smiling and smiling. “That is wonderful. He has peace, and it’s wonderful.”

“We will rediscover his bones and give him due offerings.”

“Thank you.” Rai took a deep breath, exhaled carefully, and then he placed Galeon back into Rei’s hand and carefully stepped out of Rei’s arms. “I am glad.”

Rei’s brows furrowed. “What … He’s yours, Rai. Keep him.” He held out the blade, but Rai took another step back.

He shook his head. “I am so grateful. Thank you, truly. But with this ... I am no longer fit to wield him.” He was so tired. His vision swam with tears and he couldn’t even fight them. He turned back towards the other end of the house, but the road seemed to stretch for miles before his eyes. He’d never make it back to bed.

“Rai, what are you talking about?” Takao demanded, coming forward with his fists clenched and jaw set. He wore a t-shirt and boxers, and with his sleep-mussed hair and bare feet the sight should have been comical, if Rai had been able to laugh. “Last night you were ready to fight all of us for Galeon, and now you’re just letting him go? Can’t you hear him crying out to you?”

How strangely wise he was, as if Seiryuu himself was looking out through his dark eyes. Rai swayed, looked away, but heard as if from far away a pained lowing, and knew that Takao was right.

“Let Byakko choose someone for him.”

“How can you say that?”

But Rei threw an arm out and held Takao back. “What is this, Rai? You said _Let me be his chosen one_ , and last night, you said I’d taken everything from you. What did you mean?”

Rai closed his eyes hard, swallowed around the stone in his throat as memories of last night rushed back. God, he had said those things in front of everyone. Disrespected the clan, and Rei, in front of everyone. Been put down like a sick beast in front of everyone.

“I said some foolish things, but it’s over now. If Galeon was still a monster, I could have taken him and gone away somewhere we couldn’t hurt anyone, but now I am the only monster left.”

“Rai-nii!” Mao came forward, tears in her eyes. “You’re not a monster! What are you saying?”

Rai smiled. “Look at her, Rei. My little sister is afraid of me.”

Mao gasped. “I ... I’m not afraid of you, you big dummy!”

“You have bruises,” Rai said, touching his own neck to illustrate.

“That wasn’t you,” Mao said furiously.

Rai didn’t answer. He turned back to Rei. “I tried so hard to become worthy of Byakko. I didn’t realise I was making myself less worthy every day. I don’t know ...” He had to stop to breathe against the tears that rose. “Why was I not good enough?” He regretted the question the moment it was out, and quickly turned away to hobble back towards the other apartment, but he had to stop and lean on a post, his body aching so bad he could hardly stand.

Then Rei came behind him and put his arms around him and held him. “Dear friend,” he said. “No one said you weren’t worthy.”

Rai closed his eyes and the first tears fell. “I say it.” His voice was hoarse. “I say it! I’m a disgrace. I hated you so much. You had everything, and I thought you threw it away, and then you came back, and I was wrong, and now ...” Now everything was Rei’s again, and he was blameless and stainless, and Rai still hated and loved him.

Mao crossed the space between them in two quick strides and added her arms to Rei’s. “You’re an idiot, big brother,” she said, crying too. “But you are not a disgrace. You led us when we were lost. You were our spear and our rock, all on your own.”

“You should have had help,” Rei said angrily. “It wasn’t your job to punish my treason.”

Kiki appeared, burrowing into their circle to hug Rai’s waist, and then Gaou wrapped all four of them in his big arms. Rai felt their warmth soak through his hurting body. Sobs came, wracking him and making his ribs throb, but he couldn’t stop them, and though they were both painful and humiliating, he could feel the weight of his grief lifting from him at last.

“You and Galeon are one,” Rei said. “Byakko acknowledges you both. Protectors of the clan.”

And when soft green light enveloped them all, Rai knew that it was true.


End file.
